


purple reign (until your breathing stops)

by sams_youngblood



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Hope, M A N I A, Mania, Poetry, Purple, Purple Album, Young and Menace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sams_youngblood/pseuds/sams_youngblood
Summary: because the overcast kids don't diethe poisoned youths perseverethe youngbloods stand talla tribute to those who never stopped suffering from those who never stopped waiting (inspired by this purple madness)





	purple reign (until your breathing stops)

we don’t want to be left with memories

they’re all we’ve ever had

we grew up walking on broken bones

and waves that crashed too soon

we don’t want to fall in love

with what could have been

 

this is not the road to ruin

we have not hit a dead end

this is not memory lane

we have not broken down

 

we have changed so much,

yet you remain the same

stagnant, and legendary, and full

of possibilities

 

you haven’t come this far to quit

to fade into ashes and smoke

 

someday the clouds and storm clear for everyone

and you will all throw down your umbrellas,

watch the tide fall,

and smile

 

because the overcast kids don’t die

the poisoned youths persevere

the youngbloods stand tall

 

and just like that,

the lingering clouds will disperse,

leaving only the clarity of the moment

taking a breath around the rush

of hope and fear and _get us right_ ,

your words continue, unbidden,

to put things back in order.

to make things right.

 

no need to hold our breath anymore

 

_m.m.m._

 

may purple lead us to our salvation, to the revival and prosperity of the band that enables us to brave this life with their music (their hearts and souls) by our side. we love you, patrick vaughn stump. we love you, andrew john hurley. we love you, joseph mark trohman. we love you, peter lewis kingston wentz III. we love you, fall out boy, for being what we never could. long live the car crash hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> this is simply an excited, desperate drabble. i wanted to thank fall out boy for everything they've given me, and to ask for more, cuz i'm needy lol. lemme know how y'all liked it, and your theories on april 27th!


End file.
